


Them Gays

by honesty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Lowercase, Social Media, Texting, and prompts, impala67 is dean duh, just for some good fun, lapslock, please send help asap, pls help me find new companions, slaveleia2187 is charlie bradbury, this one was inspired by a message i got from my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honesty/pseuds/honesty
Summary: 'how kinky is disney' is a question dean never wants to hear again





	Them Gays

**slaveleia2187** : you know who’s freaky

 **slaveleia2187** : like any disney protagonist

 **slaveleia2187** : cause all the protagonists have some kind of bad thing about them

 **slaveleia2187** : rapunzel has super long hair (kinky)

 **slaveleia2187** : esmerelda and the hunchback

 **slaveleia2187** : damn they’re all freaks between the sheets

 **slaveleia2187** : damn how kinky is disney

 **impala67** :   _why you gotta expose them_

 **slaveleia2187** : im not

 **slaveleia2187** : literally watch any disney film you bastard

 **impala67** : _king of disney here, hello_

 **slaveleia2187** :  bitch you didn’t even know disney before me

 **impala67** : _i get that ur more 'civilised'_

 **impala67** : _i was too busy saving the world_

 **slaveleia2187** :  ouch

 **slaveleia2187** : wait why are all your messages italicised

 **slaveleia2187** : why arent you paying attention to my bit about disney chars being freaks in bed????????

 **impala67** :   _why not_

 **impala67** :   _plus you gotta stop exposing disney_

 **impala67** :   _im sure walto was a kinky sob_

 **slaveleia2187** : seriously wtf why are your messages in italics

 **slaveleia2187** : i s2g if you say ‘cause im not straight’ i _will_ slap a bitch

 **impala67** :   _it’s cuz im gay_

 **slaveleia2187** : oh my god stop

 **impala67** :  you love it don’t you

 **slaveleia2187** : divorce_papers.pdf

 **impala67** :  oh fuck off

 **impala67** :  seriously im about as straight as a slinky why wouldn’t i try and imitate that in message form _when i have the means_

 **slaveleia2187** : cause im as straight as you

 **slaveleia2187** : surprise bitch im gay

 **slaveleia2187** : and you know there’s enough gay between us so we gotta try and keep as much straight straight as we can

 **impala67** :   _aw fuck no_

 **slaveleia2187** : for the love of jesus heckin christ can we not

 **impala67** :   _talk about disney being a bunch of kinky freaks??????? sure_

 **slaveleia2187** : oh fuck off u sanctimonious prick

 **impala67** :  so you can be bothered typing ‘sanctimonious prick’ but not ‘you’

 **impala67** :  peak lazy

 **slaveleia2187** : fuck off i dont want no judgement from the person who insists on everything being not straight in their life

 **impala67** :   _don’t be jealous that im more gay_

 **slaveleia2187** : how would you judge the most gay

 **slaveleia2187** : and bingewatching rupauls doesnt count

 **impala67** :  fuck i’ve lost already

 **slaveleia2187** : hA

 **slaveleia2187** :  but fr do you want to binge rupaul

 **impala67** : get the fuck over to the bunker asap or im starting s1 without you

 **impala67** : bitch you better bring popcorn

 **impala67** : and red vines

 **impala67** : pretty please : )

 **slaveleia2187** :  fuck off do i look like a waiter

 **impala67** : a superduper gay one yes

_[slaveleia2187 has disconnected]_

**Author's Note:**

> [pls show me where i can get new friends like asap]


End file.
